User talk:KataraFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to My babysitter's a vampire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KataraFan page. Admin Hey, I just made you a admin but please prove you deserve it or i will remove this. If you would like to know some things you can do I would be happy to help! -Pickledudette Can I be an admin? -Zannabanna Bureaucrat You have done a great job with the wiki, so yes I'm making you a bureaucrat right now :) -Pickledudette hey whats up Promotion Since you said, more presentable, I would have to be B'crat or Admin. I used to work on the most populated and organized Wiki of Wikia. I can do any codeing, And I may, with your permission, redesign the front page to look more "professional". I would also like to be a B'crat. - Thank you. You will not regret it. - Admin Please make me an admin for this site. Just so yo know, I created the Dusk page. --Gniner42 21:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thank you! I'll try to help as much as I can. I organized the Userboxes better and made them into two separate pages, How to make Userboxes and Userbox Listing. I also made the category for Season 1 episodes. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 21:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dear KataraFan, I just got your invitation. I'm not sure what and Admin is but I always fix other wikis. So I accept this offer. I always help fix other wikis. So I will do the best I can. By the way have you ever watch My Babysitter's a Vampire, The Series. I watch some of the episodes on Youtube. Anyway, it is great I have met you. Have good day! M3 18:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC)M3 Admin Template Can you add the Template to your User page? Thanks. - Promotion Hey, I already know I am an admin, but could you make me a bureaucrat? And of you do, can I promote Musiclifelove? - Can I Be An Admin ? ﻿ Hello KataraFan. I would really love to be admin on this wiki. If you are willing to make me one I'd really appreciate it. You can find my link at the bottom of the 'List of Administrators' page. thanks so much By Musiclifelove1﻿ ﻿ Hey KataraFan. I posted a lot more and I'll keep posting stuff for you. Hey KataraFan. I posted a lot more and I'll keep posting stuff for you. Musiclifelove1 Hey (: Hey there, I'm kind of new to this wiki but I wanted to tell you about a system I came up with to edit a lot of pages. I used the "Random Page" button, and every page it gave me, I made an edit. I added info, cut out unnessecary things, fixed gramatical errors, and even added a few pictures. I did that to every page until the Random Page button gave me 5 pages in a row that I had already edited. That's when I stopped. I made 50 edits! That's roughly 3/4 of the pages in this wiki :D So yeah, just figured I'd stop by while taking a break from my Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix book. You know, say hi. I like to greet the admins on Wiki's that I'm working on (basically this one, Victorious, and Shake it Up! one). Bye (: ~Laurabug02 Season 2? Hey! The actress on the show Sarah confirmed a season 2! Yayy! SeddieWorld234567 22:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) SeddieWorld234567 Did you get my message on the A.N.T farm Wiki about the Word Bubble? - thanks! i come to you whenever i need help!Mrs.Chris Colfer 03:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the comments? I came on a while ago and found that the comment part disappered. Somehow the wikia contributors can comment. What happened to it? 1seddiefan 00:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC)1seddiefan Admin Hey KataraFan, not sure if you remember me. I'd really enjoy being an admin, I understand if I can't (: So, how would I go about becoming an admin? Laurabug02 03:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Untitled hey! i really would love to be admin. i am addicted to my babysitters a vampire. its like my entire life (well ever since it came to disney hehe ;) hahaha) when i accidentley miss an episode bc i am outside and stuff, i am sooooooo mad! oh btw did i tell you that when i ment on your profile i was like "OMG this girl is into the same things i love!!!!!!!" And thats why i decided to ask you instead of the others bc we are sooooooo alike hi again! uhh... about how many more edits? Please make me a Bureaucrat on this wiki. Thank you, Gniner42 00:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi katrafan. I'm new on this wiki. Can I be an adminCharizard3 03:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Admin. What is an administrator? Question How come you blocked me for a week? I was kind of mad at first but now I just want to know why I was blocked since there was no reason stated when I went on the wiki. I'm not upset or anything I just want to know the reason for my block this past week :) bookmusicalover 22 July, 2011 Re: Well, yes. But most contributors edit article comments and say inappropriate comments. But it would inhance security, which we need. So, I say yes. And sorry I have not been active much on here or ANT Farm Wiki. I have been on vacation and just got home today. - I believe we should. Also I agree with Evanf, we really need to block them from commenting like on the Victorious Wiki, but Wikia usually frowns against that. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 00:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) But was'nt it on there before? Oh well. Nevermind. Thanks! - Can u help me with something, Im vampirechris. can u tell me how to fix the live chat. every time i go on chat it says nobodys on but when i write a message it goes out on every persons computer with whos on chat and it doesnt show on mine. and when other people go on and write a message it goes to every person on chat but me so can you please tell me how to fix it thanks bi RE: What do you think? Dear KataraFan, I don't think I can agree with that. The reason I say this is because I think that we should give other wiki contributors a chance. I hope you understand. Thank You! M3 14:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) M3 hello i'm a fans i wanna become a actor on my babysiter's but i can't found to on it I think that Benny is cool, but I think that Ethan is way awesome. M3 01:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) M3 Can you come to http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ultimate avatar Recruitment Dear KataraFan, I admire the fact that you made me an Admin on the My Babysitter's A Vampire Wiki. It's great that I fix this wiki and all, but I have a request for you. I have just created a wiki that has transcripts. It's called Transcripts Wiki. This wiki has transcripts from tv series, video games, much more. I just want to recruit you to this wiki because I think it would be fun if there was any My Babysitter's a Vampire transcripts there. What do you say? Are you in? If you don't know where it is, I'll send you the address: http://transcripts.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts_Wiki. Thanks! M3 16:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) M3 Hi KataraFan. I'm My Babysitter's A Vampire's #1 Fan, so can you please make me an admin? Thanks. :) PLEASE DELETE THE FOLLOWING: Janie Pie Saving Erica Part 1 Saving Erica Part 2 Season 2 Changes Thank You!!!!!! Note: I Know This Is False Because My Babysitter's A Vampire: The Series Starts filming in september!!! MAKE ME AN ADMIN!!!!! PLEASE I LOVe hi im new here and i dont know what to do here Code odd 20:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Please Come To The Chat Now And Kick Ban Przemek9514 She Is Telling Us F*** You Not Bleeped Please Kickban Her EVERYWHERE WE GO SHE CUSSES US OUT plzz kick ban her -love selena- there is this guy named cool greg who is saying the f word and the b words in chat, maybe you should check it out PLZ BAN HIM PLZ HE KEEPS CUSSEN AT ME -LOVE SELENA- Come To The My Babysitters A Vampire Chat Theres This Guy Named Charlie Monday He Is Cussing Us Out And Everything Please Kickban Him Come to chat right now and Kickban Xrdscfvghb 1:15 a.m Ultimate avatar may I please be an admin dear katarafan, YOUR CHINA ANN MACLAIN! oh and how old are you! i am 9! bye eric COME TO MY BABYSITTERS A VAMPIRE CHAT THIS GUY NAMED CHARLIEMONDAY IS BOTHERING US PLEASE KICKBAN HIM